


The Mini Messenger Service

by shy_violet_soul



Series: The Pint-sized Protection Squad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_violet_soul/pseuds/shy_violet_soul
Summary: The Pint-sized Protection Squad calls Bucky during a mission with an important message.





	The Mini Messenger Service

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a part 2 to Pint-sized Protection Squad when those 7 little pups wouldn't leave me alone with their cuteness! I wrote this when reasonably brain-dead after a very, very tiring day at work. This is also my first attempt at typing withOUT a double-space after a period. Yes, I’m old. Yes, it almost killed me.

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. When you approached him and said you were ready to talk about having pups, he said ‘no’. The idea of his former Winter-Soldier-assassin self being responsible for something so helpless and innocent gave him dry heaves.

“But, Bucky...you are the love of my life. You make me feel so safe, so loved and protected. All I want in the world is to know that a part of our love grew into a precious gift, feel your baby move inside me, see a face that is both you and me.” Then, you did it again - innocently blinking y/e/c eyes with one hand on his chest, right over his heart. “Just picture it, Bucky. A little boy you teach how to ride a bike. A little girl you can teach to dance.” Next, you went for the kill. “I can just picture you rocking them to sleep, humming to them. I know it’ll be love at first sight, just like it was for us.”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. After several medical screenings by Bruce; and with Dr. Cho; and with Shuri...counseling with Sam...and encouragement that eventually turned into threats of a beating from Steve after the three-hundredth-time he tried to express his doubts, Bucky told you he was ready, too. No one should have been surprised when you were pregnant two months later. While you picked out baby clothes, toys, and nursery furniture with Wanda and Nat, Steve and Sam argued over godfathership. Tony gloried in the opportunity to geek out to his heart’s content as he outfitted the nursery in state-of-the-art security and bio-monitoring tech. Baby Barnes wouldn’t even be yawning without every Avenger knowing. Meanwhile, Bucky quietly hyperventilated in the bathroom, trying hard to hide his throat-closing anxiety.

Watching her made it easier. Under Bruce’s vigilant care, they knew by week 8 that you were carrying twins. By week 12, your belly started to show a little bump, and your squeals of excitement made him smile as you rubbed the teeny curve. Basking in your joy and reassurance, Bucky began to relax a bit as he became comfortable holding you again and caressing your bump.

That didn’t stop him from having Tony plant microscopic bio-sensors into your socks so he could monitor yours and the babies heart rates.

What surprised both of you was the daycare pups. Bucky had been busy fixing a loose floorboard to prevent little pup and Omega feet from tripping while you did story time. Lightning Bolt the Alpha raised his hand.

“Are you sick, Miss Barnes?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Are you sure?” Little ‘Steve’ wanted to know.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m not sick. Why do you ask?”

“You smell different.” Truth. Your normal scent of geranium and lemon had clear notes of lavender and vanilla threading through it now. The aroma was so intoxicating that Bucky had to stop himself from scenting you on the regular.

“I know what it is!” Freckles proclaimed. “She’s gotta pup. My momma smells like pep’mint, and when she was growing my brothers, she smelled like Italian food. She said it was ‘cause her scent was all tangled with my baby brothers while they was growing!” Seven pairs of eyes stared at you expectantly; Bucky bit back a chuckle as your mouth opened and closed a couple of times.

“Well...yes. Mr. Barnes and I are going to have two pups.” Now, the pairs of eyes swiveled to Bucky. Warrior Princess sighed as she looked to her fellow Alphas.

“We gotta start workin’ on his mean face if he’s gonna have pups.”

Six months passed in a blur, and the serum he’d passed to the pups had them ready to deliver sooner than a regular pregnancy. Bucky loved watching you waddle your way around the house. The nursery was ready - two of everything, one for a boy and one for a girl, all ready to go. Your favorite pastime of late saw you both curled up in your nest as Bucky sang and sweet talked to the pups. In response, they stretched and rolled and kicked, some of their movements making you groan.

“These babies have taken up all the room! They need to come out so you can carry them for a while!” you grumbled good-naturedly. In those warm, safe moments, even Bucky thought he was ready.

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. When he got called out for a planet-saving-critical mission, his declaration that you could both just move to Asgard with Thor before the planet blew up seemed perfectly logical.

After Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Fury all reassured him this mission was critical but in and out quick, Bucky reluctantly agreed to go. The fact that he may have pulled the little Alphas aside and carefully trained them how to contact him on a stolen Stark phone in an emergency was pure conjecture.

The mission was, indeed, in and out quick. The dying adrenaline buzzed pleasantly in his veins; it had been good to get out for a little while, Bucky couldn’t deny. Tony prattled on about the theme for this mission’s after party while Steve tapped away on a laptop - punk didn’t dare slack on reports, Bucky smiled to himself. Suddenly, static crackled to life in the quinjet’s speakers, a scatter of voices and noise pouring in.

“Hello?”

Frozen for a moment, everyone’s gazes swiveled towards Tony.

“Stark, what’s up with FRIDAY?”

“That’s not FRIDAY. Dear, you with me?”

“Right here, boss.”

“Uh - Mister Alpha, sir? I mean, Alpha Barnes - uh - I don’t think it’s working.” Lightning Bolt’s voice suddenly rang in clear as day, and Bucky shot to his feet.

“Give it to me, you turkey! I know how to do it!” A scuffle was heard before Warrior Princess’s voice chimed in. “This is Warrior Princess, reporting for duty, Mister Alpha Barnes, sir.”

“What the hell is this?” Tony barked out.

“Ohhhh! Someone said a bad word!” she hushed to someone near her. A choir of childish voices clamored in the background, but one single sound pierced through straight to Bucky’s heart - your cry of pain.

“Mister Alpha, sir, I think the pups are hurting Missus Barnes.”

All eyes turned to Bucky.

“Who is this?” Tony demanded. But someone clamoring for the speaker thwarted her attention. “FRIDAY?”

“On it, boss.” In the next instant, a screen projected into the quinjet, showing Warrior Princess’ chin and part of ‘Steve’s’ face as the children’s voices crackled through the speakers. “It appears to be a female Alpha, five years of age. Name, Elaine Freedman, referred to as Warrior Princess by Sergeant Barnes.”

“Elaine!” Bucky barked, alarm chugging through him like a fire hose. Suddenly, every phone in the jet chirped, and a separate screen blinked to life with your picture and a growing row of squiggly lines Bucky couldn’t decipher.

“She’s in labor,” Bruce intoned. Immediately, the quinjet engines hummed into high gear as Natasha banked to the right. 

“No, she’s not,” Bucky stammered.

“Not sure you get a say, Tin Man.”

“Tony, not the time,” Steve warned as he strode to put a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Bucky. We were already near the area, we’ll be there lickety-split.” A pudgy hand smeared across the screen before a set of tiny Iron Man sneakers came into view. 

“Mister Barnes! I think your pups are done in the oven. Should I call my grandma?”

“You don’t call a grandma, Micah!”

“We called her when my sister was borned, and she came right over and took care of me and the dog and everything.”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. The fact that he was currently sitting with his head between his knees, hyperventilating like it was his job, was hardly noteworthy.

“Three minutes, Barnes,” Natasha called over her shoulder. 

“Grandmas are where it’s at. My grandma would have this handled. You’d roll up to find your Omega all fine, those pups sleeping, and a casserole on the table,” Sam offered up with a grin. The plastic water bottle in his hand crickled sadly as Bucky unknowingly crushed it, fear strangling him as the jet banked again. The daycare pups were a veritable chorus as they each shouted over who they should call.

“What about the Ghostbusters? I think you can call them, too.”

“What’s a Ghostbuster?”

“I dunno, my dad likes that movie. Just the first one, though.”

“No, no, no. Mister Barnes said to call him, and that we just needed to be strong for Missus Barnes.”

“Yeah! Like ‘Army Strong’ on the commercial. Maybe we should call the Army!”

A sharp, agonizing cry from you blared across the line just as Natasha started to open the ramp. Bucky didn’t even hesitate, but dove through the narrow opening like it was an Olympic event.

“Bucky! You son-of-a-bitch, you don’t just jump out of an airplane!” Steve roared.

“Language,” droned Tony blandly, his faceplate snapping into place as he followed Steve out the quinjet to the unsuspecting passel of pups below. As Sam rolled his eyes, preparing to follow, another little voice piped up an idea.

“I know! I know! Call the Avengers!”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. The minor issue of the front door now being more of a Bucky-shaped hole was irrelevant. The Iron Man-esque crater in the wall was hardly worth mentioning. 

Looking back, your pint-sized protection squad had done a fabulous job. Little Red, or - funnily enough - Natalie, and Heidi (aka Dimples) had been busily stroking your hair and happily churning candy-scented calming pheromones while Sera ‘Freckles’ the Beta covered you with every doll blanket she could find. Lightning ‘Chad’ Bolt, Steve’s doppelganger, Jeremy, Micah, and Elaine were deeply involved in trying to decide who else to call. Surprisingly, the room was reasonably calm, the utlra-sweet pup scents more excited than anything.

Captain America and Iron Man had quickly been mobbed by the excited children, allowing Bucky and Bruce to scuttle you aboard the quinjet and to the safety and medical expertise of the Compound. Sam had gleefully stayed behind to referee Steve, Tony, and the pups. He may have taken a photo or video or two. Maybe.

Bruce later hypothesized that, along with speeding up the pregnancy, Bucky’s serum also hastened the labor. Barely two hours after landing, Grant Howard Barnes shouted his way into the world. Rebecca Margaret joined him three minutes later. Tony burst in the room in the middle of it all, and passed out stone cold. Sam absolutely did sneak a photo of the billionaire unconscious on the floor.

Hours later, curled up in the nest that had mysteriously been transported from your bed to the medical wing of the Compound, you smiled tiredly at the sight before you. Your Alpha sat rocking your pups, humming quietly to them as their tiny faces snuggled into his neck. As Bucky felt them, safe and warm and here against him, saw you so thoroughly happy in the soft light of the room, his heart kicked hard.

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man. He knew he’d fallen in love at first sight with these two precious pups. Just like he had with you.


End file.
